youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wanderbots
Wanderbots '''is a male, American, gaming YouTuber who joined and started making videos in 2013 and is known for Let's Plays of various video games, with live commentary. He is an ultra-casual dude who loves playing super stressful games and getting angry at them, then going off to have fun with a relaxing tycoon game afterwards (in his own words). He plays a ton of indie games, from roguelikes to capitalism simulators, with a dash of AAA here and there. He also streams a ton on Twitch. Relationship With Game Developers Wanderbots does frequently play games ahead of time in order to help promote them for game developers. To do this, he gives a cople of email addresses on the about page of his YouTube channel, wanderbots@gmail.com or wanderbotlp@gmail.com, making sure to note that any other spellings are imposters who are trying to steal from the developers by impersonating him. Let's Plays Let's Tries Four Nerds Save the Universe Podcast Patreon Wanderbots' Patreon Introduction Guys, I have no idea what to put here, so I'm just gonna be totally honest wtih you all. I made this Patreon to allow my fans some level of input on videos that I make/series that I do, as well as a way for people to helps upport me in my efforts as well. Youtubing is hard work, and seriously rewarding, and having you all support me in my endeavors ise ven more so. Every dollar donated to me through this Patreon goes right back into the creation process (or my bills I guess). I'm a pretty ascetic dude, so almost all of my discretionary income is used to buy new games to make videos on hardware, upgrades, or spare copies of games to throw at my collaborators. Thanks for your support! Also, if you do choose to support me here, and don't get your rewards- please let me know! I'm crazy busy making videos all the time, and sometimes I simply cannot keep up with everything. Bugging me also tends to get things done faster as well. Reward Goals #Pledge $1 or more per month ##Anyone that pledges $1.00 per month or more will be included in a shout-out during monthly channel update videos, because you seriously rock! ##You also get one vote for the backer's choice game for me to play each month. ##You also get access to my semi-private discord server, a supporter-tier role on the server, as well as access to a supporter-only channel on my server (this reward will never expire!) #Pledge $5 or more per month ##Discord access & supporter-only role. ##Votes for the game of the month. ##Credits in the monthly channel update video. ##Access to the stuff that I do outside of videos/streams. This includes desktop backgrounds of thumbnails, D&D assets, random sketches, & drafts of the things I write. #Pledge $10 or more per month ##Channel update shoutout. ##Votes for the game of the month. ##Discord access & role. ##Access to my supporter-only game servers & sessions (when they happen- see below). ##If you select this reward, please send me a message so we can coordinate! I've tried tracking everyone down for this reward and it simply doesn't work. Ideally discord messages/emails work the best. ##Input on what games get selected for the game of the month when I need outside input. #Pledge 30$ or more per month ##Channel update shoutout. ##Votes for the game of the month. ##Discord access & role. ##Choose any game and I will do a video on it (assuming I can get it!), I'll even credit you as the video's sponsor in both the introduction and outro of the video! Please contact me about your choice of game and any extra details- I'm crazy busy and it's almost impossible for me to keep track of everything. :[ Stretch Goals #1$ or more per month (REACHED) ##Once a month, I'll put up a list of games I have available (possibly paired down for convenience at first) for backers to vote on for me to play. Every backer tier earns you a vote, so if you do decide to support me, then you get a say in what I play! #100$ or more per month (REACHED) ##If I hit $100 per month, I'll start doing bi-monthly all-day streams again, usually in the middle and end of each month. #3,000$ or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##Move to Seattle, rent an office, film videos locally with the guys. #5,000$ or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##Get hella buff. Awesome. '''This page was created on October 29, 2018 by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers